One Call Away
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: [AU TAIORA XX-SMUT DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18! VULGAR] Sora is in a committed relationship with Matt, but with the lack of attention she receives from her partner; Sora looks towards a single call to a simple guy who gives her all the love she needs. Each night being a daring one, Sora becomes infested with Tai's love and visiting his apartment when Matt works late.


"Come on, just a little more." The male whispered into her ear, as was hanging over her frail body. The gentle puffs of breath formed into the misty air all around them, as her small sweet voice nearly echoed around the room. Her finger nails gripped deep and hard into his back and he pressed harder into her. Leaning her head into the pillow, her lips parted letting quick breaths continue to escape into the air. Visibly she arched her back and her chest lifted to the air, as she let out a soft moan; continuing to press on the disgruntled moans led by the tall figure over Sora; gripped onto the bed frame pressing his entire body in a thrusting motion.

"A-ahh!" Sora yelped as the substance within her, let out its warm sticky texture all onto his shaft. Letting it drip down her legs, to which his quickened breaths grew incredulously. Pulling out of the female he removed the wet condom, staring at her sweaty face that was rather pink.  
Leaning forward he kissed her lips, the smallest peck before he slipped from the bed, knowing that this was the take off. Lifting the garbage he threw away the condom into the trash, and stared over at her. Sora moved from the bed still out of breath, her naked smooth body still perfect as ever.  
Grabbing his boxers that lay across the floor, he put them on, then his jeans and did the belt up. Stealing a small peak at her, hoping this moment wouldn't end she managed to get a white shirt over her bare body.  
"Thanks for coming over." She whispered in a small breath, glancing at the time that read 9:43 PM. Her fingers fumbled at the shirts sleeves as she tugged at them feeling really nervous as he got dressed. The way his back muscles tensed when he threw over the shirt, pulling at the bottom of it.  
Her eyes met his and he walked over lifting her up to place her on the dresser top. His fingers slipping behind her back as he stole more kisses, her lips parting to make way for the tongue that slipped into her mouth. Sora let out little mumbles and groans from the kissing, as she was transported to another world.  
Feeling wanted and craved for, her heart pummeled from just having sex and she knew that glow would radiate off of her. It would permanently imprint her, as he had done.  
Moving her head back, the saliva trailed from her lips and broke to _his_ lips.  
"I'm sorry, but you have to go.. It's already late." She ushered, slipping off of the dresser. Clearing his throat his hands slipped from her back and he picked up his coat next to her. Catching a glimpse of the shirt to her bare under bottom.  
Blushing Sora tugged at the bottom of the white shirt and buttoning it the rest of the way.

"Tonight was… fun." He zipped up his coat to its height and walked out of the master bedroom, through the apartment with her as she followed. Still looking as red as ever in the face, and out of breath. Each trace of her body covered with sweat from just having sex.  
"Yeah.. I'll call you again, okay? But only on the late nights."

"Why don't we just go out for dinner?" He suggested and she stiffened, biting on her lip. "You know we can't, we'll talk later. It's already really late." She ushered him to the chained door, where she unlatched it and looked down the hallway to the very end where the elevator sat.  
"Okay, I'll see you again.." She looked into his dark brown eyes, leaning up her lips pressed softly against his. The smoothest kiss, she felt his hands grab her bare bottom which made her gasp pulling back.  
"See you then, beautiful." He said in a small voice, as she stared him off out the door.

Tai took one small look back, and winked at her before making his leave down the stairs of the 7th floor apartment. Sora shut the door, letting her back lean against it. What an exhilarating night. Especially on a short time frame, since they went farther than she expected. Clearing her throat she raced for the bathroom inside the master room, and grabbed her clothes that she had once been wearing before Tai ripped them off her body.  
She felt her entire insides vibrating, at the feeling of when she was slammed against the wall. They couldn't even get inside the apartment without heavily making out and acting like wild animals.  
Pressing her lips to her mouth she smiled; staring at herself in the mirror, slowly removing the white shirt and letting it fall to the floor.

She walked to the shower and step inside the tub, turning its taps on as the water traced each portion of her body. The hot water hitting her skin she washed away the glow, the feeling and look you get after sex. Needing to look like she got home from a long day at work, she leaned back and let a long sigh out of her mouth as she thought about him being inside of her once more.

* * *

 **10:13 PM**

Inside the kitchen she whipped up something quick before he came home, she had her apron around her waist as she simmered the bacon in the pan. Salad will have to do for tonight, the excuse will be she took a nap and forgot to cook supper earlier.  
The door jingled and she glanced over at it smiling, seeing his blond hair peak into the view of her eyes. She turned off the heat of the stove and let the bacon cool down; "Welcome home! How was your late night at work?" Questioning she lightly raced forward in a giddy fashion staring at her boyfriend's bright blue eyes.  
"Work was- well I'm just glad to see you." Matt replied kissing her on the lips, very firm for a longer period of time. His hand reaching for her shoulder and Sora pulled back quickly; "Dinner is almost ready. I accidentally took a nap halfway through, and lost track of time. So it's tofu salad, with bacon bits today. Is that okay?" Stepping away from him she removed the apron and placed it on the hook in the kitchen.  
"Sounds good. Let me just go get changed." The blonde replied placing his hand on his neck and cracking it, before sighing. Since the long hard day at work got onto him.

Staring at his figure move to their bedroom, she prepared the salad for them to eat, finding herself imagining the aggressive sex she just had 30 minutes ago with Tai. Humming quietly to herself she sprinkled the bacon in the bowl and started to mix. Before feeling Matt's hands wrap around her waist, she gasped and dropped the spoon and fork.  
"You're jumpy today." He commented spinning Sora around as she stared him in the face smiling; "Yeah. I think it was just the shower, it really alerted me." She chuckled and turned her attention to the utensils on the floor.  
"I'll bring out the food if you just sit at the table." Letting the quickest smile flash onto her face, she bit her lip and lightly rubbed the dust off of his shoulder.  
Matt kissed her lips and smirked; "Okay Babe."

Fixing her hair she gripped the utensils in her hand and placed them on the counter, standing to her full height she grabbed two plates from the shelf and the salad bowl. Making her way to the table she placed down the plate in front of Matt and in front of herself; "Dinner is served!" Matt smiled at her as she sat next to him, "I hope it tasted okay.."

Matt looked at the bowl and back at her stealing a kiss from her lips; "You're my girlfriend, everything you do is okay."

' _Just okay…. Huh?'_

* * *

Sora placed the bowls into the sink after they finished eating, she stared at the clock as it ticked away mocking her. Each second that went by was a second without Tai. A second without him tracing her every being in her body, saying he loved the way she had beauty marks near her belly button. He stared at every inch of her body and loved it to the fullest extent he could. Without looking at her as a whole and feeling like she was _acceptable_.  
Little kisses were placed on her neck and she smiled leaning into him, he head being placed into his neck. She let out a sigh and turned around facing Matt; "You must be tired from the long day you've had, let's go to bed."

He gripped her hand, and pulled her to the room, only- she wasn't implying anything more. Nothing could compare to feeling she had just had. Sora smiled as she found herself to the bed, having reminders of Tai, pounding and shaking the bed frame. She could still hear the moaning and groans left by them on this very bed.

Matt pulled back the sheets of the messily made up bed and Sora slipped in next to him on his right side and snuggled herself against his chest facing the closet. "Goodnight.." She whispered to the dark night air, he said breathlessly after her; "Night."

* * *

They walked hand in hand together down the side walk, the fall air brushing her hair around like a painting. She shielded her eyes from the sun and smiled as a flock of birds fluttered by them.  
"Look at that!" She exclaimed looking over at Matt who smiled and laughed at her joy, over birds flying past her. Leaning into Matt as they walked together she gently nudged him; "So you never did tell me, where are we going?"  
Matt brushed past his bright blonde hair, and glanced over at her; "How does a corn maze sound?" Sora smirked and laughed; "So we can get lost and never find our way out? I'm in." Giggling she stopped as she felt Matt do so as well, he let himself kiss her.  
"Want a coffee?" He suggested, jerking his head at the store they stopped outside of.

Starbucks.

"Sure- you know how I like it." She smiled and let her hand fall from his grip, Matt paused and thought for a moment. "Actually could you remind me…?"  
Sora's eye brows raised, and laughed; "You know it.. its—"

Someone interjected with "2 cream, 2 sugar."

Her back hairs stiffened, as her entire body had chills sent down her spine from the familiar voice; spinning on her heels she saw him. Tai.  
"Heya- Tai, what're you doing here?" Matt commented scowling slightly as his old school buddy, and still continuous knack of showing up at the perfect time..  
"I was getting some coffee before I stopped over at Izzy's, he was fixing my computer since I can't get the stupid thing to work." Tai joked punching Mat''s arm, before turning his attention to Sora. "Havent seen you in a while Sor. I see still with big Matt-o here." He grimaced at Matt who raised his brow, Sora cleared her throat to clear the tension between the two.

"Coffee?!" The female exclaimed entering the shop as the two followed her behind, how awkward to have them both here.. Her boyfriend and, Tai. It was always nice to see him, but not at this hour. Not while no one knew.  
They stood in line and Sora smiled at Tai, keeping it friendly so no one would raise any suspicion; "It's good to see you Tai. Where do you work again?"

"You know, places." The cashier called for the next person and Tai went on ahead, ordering his coffee as the couple lagged behind finally ordering for their usual.  
Matt got his cup, and smelt its pure black contents; "So how's the nerd doing today?" He questioned as Tai got the reference; "He's fine, did you know that he and Mimi are dating?"

Matt nearly choked on his coffee as they exited the building with Sora getting slightly nervous behind him. "What?! Really?" He questioned, shaking his head; "Good for.. him."  
"Yeah, they're cute together. A real… **match**." Tai suggested in a bland tone, staring in Sora's direction as she looked away quickly feeling embarrassed.

"Well, I won't keep you both. I'll tell Izzy you said hey." Tai raised his cup to them and made his way down the side walk. Leaving Sora with Matt who smirked at her; "Weird to run into him, huh?"  
Sora watched as Tai's figure grew smaller from the distance put between them, "..yeah." she said in a small voice.

* * *

The gingers fingers flew across the keys as Tai huffed on the chair, his legs on either side of the back frame. "Dude you type too much." He said to his computer friend, whom Izzy spun on the computer rolly chair to the other side of the duel screen. He stopped for a moment, and glanced at his impatient friend; "What's on your mind?" he questioned standing from the chair and fixing the back wires of the tower.  
Tai blinked at Izzy blankly and let his chin rest on top of the chair's back, (With it being turned around) "What makes you think somethings on my mind?"

"Please— as if the Starbucks coffee didn't explain it." Izzy quickly responded hitting the power button on Tai's computer. "So—?"

Huffing the male gave into his best friend, "Alright fine.. It's just that, Sora." Izzy stopped all action and spun around on the chair facing forward to look at his friend. "What about Sora?"  
Tai looked away from his gaze and Izzy shook his head, looking more surprised if anything. "Tai, don't tell me you're at it again? I thought you were done with that, you're not in high school anymore. You're an adult now."

"Thanks for lecture mom. I dunno, I just can't help it. She calls me, she wants too! I mean, maybe it's a little bit of me too… but, I feel good, and I make her feel good."

The ginger placed his fingertip's against each other's, closing his eyes he sighed; "You're going to get caught.." he mumbled glancing at the brown eyes with so much hope. "What do you hope to accomplish by doing this? She'll leave Matt and be with you?"

"I guess." Tai mumbled loosing eye contact with Izzy from his phone going off, as he glanced down at it seeing the message was from _her._

* * *

Sora placed her hand on his shoulder and sighed smiling; "Don't worry about it Matt, you have to go see the band for the new music. Don't worry about it. I'll just go back to the apartment, and probably watch something. Since it is my day off today."  
Matt leaning forward kissing her quickly, before pulling back and rubbing her cheek. "I won't stay late. I promise."  
She let a small sigh escape her lips as she placed her own hand on his, "Take your time. No rush."

"Do you want me to walk you back?"

"No- that's fine. I'll probably go see Mimi anyways." Sora looked at the sky, before back at Matt; "Alright, I'll be back though."  
He walked whistling for the nearest taxi, which stopped for him, waving her off he got into the vehicle as it drove off.  
Quickly pulling out her phone, she messaged Tai;

' _He's gone, let's find a place. NOW._

 _-Sora'_

' _I'm at Izzy's, meet me back at my place in 10.'_

 _-Tai'_

* * *

 _ **Knock.**_

 _ **Knock.**_

The smallest knock echoed on his apartment door, clearing his throat, he fixed his shirt so it looked a little straighter. Walking over Tai unlatched the door to reveal Sora. Her revealing shirt that her bosom nearly popped out of, was glazed in a nice sweat as she was heaving at his door. Her chest rising and falling fast as if she ran miles.

 _Their eyes met._

Sora ran into the apartment and jumped onto Tai, her legs wrapping around his upper waist as he fumbled and slammed the door closed. The large pants escalated into her gripped his neck as she kissed him, their tongues dancing together in each other's mouth. Tai slammed her against the apartment door, as she turned her face away from his. Letting his hard kisses trail onto her neck, first starting in pecks; then he sucked hard, his tongue sliding across the smooth skin.

"You FUCK me right now Tai Kamiya!" Sora panted, her legs loosening around his waist as she gripped at his shirt letting small pants escape her glossy lips. His hands trailed down her back as they reached her outer thigh, to which he gripped them tightly.  
Biting down onto her neck, he continued to suck as her panting got softer but louder; "Go- go!" She growled, sliding down his waist and gripping at his shirt.

"You're sexy when you're dominant." Tai's face narrowed as he helped her remove his shirt, revealing his sweaty abdominal area- looking much defined.  
Sora removed her shirt and threw it across the floor, staring at him once more; nearly gasping for air.  
"I will fuck you so hard." Tai panted staring at the figure's newly revealed breasts, looking perky in front of him.  
Tai gripped her belt hooks and pulled her close, slamming her onto his new bulge. His hand found its way into her hair as he gently pulled her. They were pushing against each other frantically to get inside the room, to get to the real stuff.  
Sora pushed him through the door as he nearly stumbled onto the floor; her locked on lustful eyes never left his sight as she removed her jeans and let them fall to the floor.

"Come take my panties off…." She whispered reached her hand forward, before placing it on her belly and slowly sliding down in between her legs that was hidden from him. And teasingly let out a large moan, saying his name with the large noise.  
Tai slowly walk to the nearly naked figure, as he slowly got down onto his knees and stared at the purple lace.  
His mouth kissed her hip sensually, letting his tongue slide across the top panty line. Tai's lips were placed around the band as he dug his teeth into the fabric and slowly slid his mouth down, taking the panties with his lips.  
The soft underwear fell the rest of the way as they were lost from the grip of Tai's mouth. It was just their breath surrounding the air, the heavy panting of soon to be the sweet sounds of elegance.  
With the in sync feelings, the pushing turned to a sweet elegance, with each breath- apart of them understood each other. And the other stopped timed.  
Tai slowly stood and stared at the beautifully sweaty Sora, she understood as their movements became a rhythmic dancing. Together they pulled off his belt, as she took the lead and unzipped them. Never loosing eye contact, she slowly bent down head face up; letting his pants fall to his ankles. Then his boxers.  
Her body curved with his motions, without the slighted touch of skin they walked close to the bed. Slowly, Sora lowered herself onto the bed her back pressing into the soft cushions. Legs on either side, her lips quivered in a pucker. The brown eyes, staring down her body in a lovingly manner. Tai placed down their phones on the bedside table before he focused his attention to Sora once more.

A hand being placed on her inner thigh, which made her jump from his cold hand. The index finger traced upwards until his hands pushed her legs separating them. Sora's knuckles found their way to her lips as she bit on them, feeling the warm breath wash over her fleshy light pink entrance way.  
The scratchy tongue swiped on the first layer, leaving a noise heaving from Sora, from the first touch.  
He moved his tongue, flicking just the very 'nub' of her; where she flinched at the shock of electricity. Tai's thumbs were parting the _flower_ way, for more easy access to the deeper ends within her. The slick tongue filled with saliva lapped near the portion of Sora caving in.  
Legs shaking, Sora's back began to arch as his tongue delved within her, the pre-sweet juices lightly wetting the area. Becoming sopped up with his mouth.  
Her hands gripped the back of the pillows finding the bed sheet gripping them hard with her hands as she felt his tongue fly away at her walls. Letting cries of moans through her parted lips, as she continued to huff.  
"I-I'm gonna—" She babbled trying to finish her sentence, her body lurching forward as the wet succulent juices spilled from within her, and onto his lips where he moved back. Her body grew limp from having just received the satisfying blow, she could feel him once more licking, the large gulp he took as he swallowed her goods.

Growing to his full height, the strong legs now on either side of the fragile Sora. He leaning over her, his elbows pressing firm into the bed as he kissed her softly. Was this love? Or was this friends with benefits? What were they? Each time, _he_ had to leave. She came to him for real love. Each time, she finds a way to always come back to him.  
Sora licked his lips, and he smirked within the kiss they had. Pulling back, he reached for the packed of condoms in his drawer but Sora gripped his wrists and pulled his hand back.

"No." She said in a stern voice, leaning upward so she sat in his lap on the bed. Her hands caressing his face, their foreheads pressing against each other. The dreamily eyes closed as they let one another hear their heartbeats. Pounding and ripping at their skin eagerly to get out. But they patiently listened to the thick breaths of theirs misting the entire room.  
Tai turned over so Sora was on top of him, legs on each side as the hard shaft rubbed on the outskirts of her wall. Her fingers traced the base of him, to the very tip were she leaned forward and kissed.  
Pulling back, his hands gripped her naked hips she lifted herself, leaning forward she let thumb press on the middle of his tip, and rubbed softly. Before directing it to the very entrance of her, where she let it press firmly against her.  
The entrance was already dripping wet from the eagerness within her, and earlier of having her climax, that it dripped onto his stiff shaft. Pulling her hips downward, the large figure moved within her rubbing against her insides.  
Her mouth stood ajar from the feeling, first discomfort but she soon seated against him cow girl style, as his fingernails dug within her. Her head rocking back and forth, from moving to slow motions. The sound of the wet substance dripping outside of her, they moved to a pounding motion.  
Sora's hips slid back and forth, the newly member sliding against her inner wails, making her blabber her mouth; a plentiful of sounds escaping her wet lips.

Tai's hands moved with her motions as he thrust his pelvic area forward with each indication given from Sora, his own raspy breath letting out frequent moans—

 _Riing! Riiiinngg!_

Sora's phone continued to make a stir, as the the two pounding hips against one another making loud moaning sounds. "S-shit." Tai growled from the sudden breakaway of their own music.  
Opening up her eyes she glanced over at the screaming phone, as she was still being thrusted from within.  
"Fuck- its Matt." She knew this was bad, she needed to answer or he would grow weary. "K-keep it down." She rocked back and forth on Tai's dick, as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked in a thick voice, the grinding of her hips against Tai's hip bones making her breasts shake with every movement.

"Hey babe, I just finished up early with the band. I'm going to be heading home soon." Matt said in a cheerily voice. Sora bit on her lip as she felt herself growing to the moment that she could no longer supress.  
Tai gripped Sora's back, as she held the phone to her ear, so she now laid on her back and he hovered over top of her. His hands reaching for her breasts, where he caressed them in his soft hands- the nubs being rubbed while his grinded within her.  
"O-oh! That's great Matt." She said in a surprised to Tai's sudden tongue swiping across her nipple where she sucked her lips in keeping any moaning inside.

"I was thinking, maybe we could.. you know do something. Or are you still with Mimi? What are you doing?" Her boyfriend questioned, as he had a tone of concern and suspicion.  
Sora's free left arm wrapped around at the end of the bed frame and she gripped it hard. Her knuckles turning white as her breasts were being fondled with. Tai's hips slammed onto Sora and she made a face of pure shock but gaped at Tai as he was doing this on purpose.

"I'm actually at Mimi's still, I was g-going to sleep over since she's excited to tell me _allllll_ " she let a small moan out, which fit the part of a possible exasperation for her friend dramatic friend; "about Izzy and their **love."** She said in a stern voice. She could hear made slightly chuckle on the other line, as she was ready to get off the phone with him and finish her business here.

"Well, have fun.." Matt responded continuing with his speel.

"Oh I am" Sora said staring at Tai, who kissed her neck, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. ' _Oh you will have fun tonight…_ '

"I love you."

"I love you **more**." She emphasized to Tai, as he caressed and rubbed his thumbs over her bosom, trailing kisses town her neck. Continuing the usual movement as he pressed more inside of her.

"Talk to you later babe."

"Bye Matty." Sora quickly said, before closing the phone she yelled; "Mimi! Don't burn the cookies!" She exclaimed before ending the call and throwing her phone to the floor.  
Her legs wrapping around him as they continued at it;

"I thought he'd never shut up." Tai whispered through a kiss on her lips as they rocked together.

"And I thought you'd never stop, now go harder!" She groaned, as the bed shook with the constant pushing and thrusting. Her stomach fluttered, within them as they grew lighter and fainter with each pressing moment.  
Coming to the very end of their breach.

Sora mewled out loud words, choking on her words as she was caught by surprise from the sudden washing feeling within her. Tai blurted swears as the contents spilled all over pulling out of her. Her nails leaving imprints in his back for the rest of the night, and her fleshy area looking tender and pink, glazed in a white serum.

Her breath grew jagged as she tried to compose herself from yet another climax, "That was.." She spoke in a higher voice than usual. Tai slumped onto the bed next to her, as they lay almost surprised with themselves at the performance.

"I know." Was all he had to say to her comment, his strong hand wrapping around her shoulders as she turned to look at him straight in the eyes.  
Her breath puffing against his luscious lips; "You've got me feeling light like it's my first crush." She managed a giggle through her constant catches of breath.  
Pressing her chest against his side, she let her arm drape over his stomach and closed her eyes listening to his rapid heartbeat.

"You know apart from the whole amazing experience, I think the cherry on top was you talking to him."

"Yeah..?" Sora questioning, trying to stay composed; mumbling quietly under her breath as they laid in the dark together.

"Me too."

* * *

The brown eyes opened slowly as she heard the sound of a ringing in her ears. She stirred and glanced around the room; Tai's room. _Shit what time was it?!_  
A phone buzzed and she felt from the bed seeing as it was Tai's. Just Kari, thank goodness. It was still early either way.  
She never bothered to look at her phone, but she gently poked the other softly. Tai awoke and smiled at her, and whispered; "Morning beautiful." Sora leaning on his chest and sighed softly, turning over she slid from the bed and stretched.  
"We should eat, I gotta head back to my place so Matt doesn't get worried."

"Good idea." Tai shook his head his hands on either side of his head and he himself stretched to his full height. "How about breakfast naked?" He joked, and Sora turned to look at him, walking closer before kissing his lips softly. She felt his hand squeeze her ass and she jolted giving him a scrunched up face.  
"Sttoop." She whined and stuck her tongue out, "Let go eat." Pulling him, Tai stumbled after her and paused for a moment. "Oh yeah, I forgot."  
Sora looked over and leaning her chin on his shoulder; "Hmm?"

"It's my birthday today, everyone wanted to do something on the weekend when we all have days off from work." Sora smirked and kissed his earlobe, "Happy birthday. I guess my present to you was me, huh?"

Tai gripped her hand and grimaced; "Is that such a bad thing?"

Sora pulled him to the door, opening it the two stepped out together to find something to eat.

 **" _HAPPPPYY BIRTHDAY TAI!"_**

They all belched, party poppers exploding as the group of friends held a larger banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

Sora's face lit up like a Christmas tree, as they stopped shouting and silence grew between the friends.  
Their eyes bared down on the nude figures of Tai and Sora, as the party popper Matt was holding exploded with sheer anger in his very hands. The shiny pieces of material flying all over Sora and Tai. One of the streamer pieces settling itself on Sora's breast.

The only thing that remained within the room was the overbearing silence, as eyes stared upon the newly emerged naked figurines.


End file.
